Nightmares
by Ukaneful
Summary: Boomer has nightmares one day and look's to Butch for comfort. A short one-shot, requested by Reposhillo, hope you enjoy.


**Nightmares **

**A fluffy oneshot with Butch and Boomer**

**Requested from Reposhillo**

**I don't own any of the characters**

It was a dark and cold night as Butch was sound asleep in the other room. It had been quit some time that he was able to get a good night sleep since his insomnia . He tossed and turned, grumbling. Butch looked at his watch, it was 12:33, damn, he thought, getting up. He had thought going to bed early would help his insomnia, but it only made it worse.

Butch stretched his arms and yawned, squinting. Where the hell could everyone be? Brick was out with Mitch and his friends and Boomer was most likely sleeping, or so he had hoped. It had been forever since he had a whole night to himself. Butch floated and went to the fridge, trying to find something to eat, the fridge was empty as always.

"Damn it Boomer!" he yelled, slamming the fridge door. He was just about to blow a gasket when he heard a soft noise. It sounded like a whimper. Was it?...

"Boomer?" he asked, looking around the corner.

There in the doorway, was a kneeling form. The shadows gave him a mysterious look as they covered his face. He was crying again.

"Jesus christ Boom, what the hell are you doing this time of the night?!" yelled the raven hair.

The blonde looked up at him, this time soundly. He looked like he was beaten. Rings were under his eyes and his hair was tousled. His face was red from all the tears he had shed.

"Booms?" Butch had asked again, this time softly.

"Oh, h-hi there Butch, didn't see you there." he replied

"What's the matter?" Butch said

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted, glaring angrily

"Come on, don't be like that!" Butch was being serious now

Boomer finally looked at him and sighed, standing up. He was only in his blue night shirt and his boxers. Butch put a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the kitchen. He poured each of them a brand of soda. Butch offered him one, Boomer declined.

"Come on, it's your favorite."

"No thanks"

"It's cherry"

Boomer looked again. He finally smiled and took the drink from his hand, Butch grinned.

"I knew you were thirsty!" he said,before guzzling his down. Butch at first was hostile towards Boomer, but once he saw him crying, something struck a cord with him, something...caring? Butch shrugged it off, thinking it was just the lack of sleep kicking in.

"So, what's up?" he said, sitting in the chair front ways.

"N-nothing" Boomer said quietly

"Come on man, you were crying, stop being such a baby!" he exclaimed, now getting annoyed, Boomer flinched. It took him time before he finally reached the subject, but when he did, Butch had listened intently.

"I've been having...nightmares." he said, shaken

"Really? that's all? Geeze Booms, we fight monsters and hero's all day, what could be scarier than that?!" he asked

"It's not that simple! You just-" he bit his bottom lip

"You just don't know."

Boomer had flashed to the night before.

_He had been in this dark place, in a dark room. He couldn't even see his hands out in front of his face as he tried to find his way out, complete blackness. Boomer floated and finally saw a bright light in front of him, he opened the door. Outside the door was their old room, at their old shack. _

_Boomer had found himself sleeping, everything seemed normal, or so he had thought. When he looked closely, everything was untouched. No bed's unmade or morning messes to clean up, everything was the same. Boomer watched his dream self wake up and stretch, doing his morning routine. He jumped out of the bed and floated to the hallway, calling his brother's names._

_"Brick?" Boomer said_

_"Butch?"_

_Still no reply_

_Boomer made his way to both their rooms, completly empty. He looked through the kitchen and bathroom too, still nothing. Must have went out in the town, Boomer thought, flying through Townsville. He flew threw street lights, subways, anything, still, no sound of his brothers or even the maniacal laughter they seemed to carry it with. He was all alone._

_"Butch? Buuuuuuutch!"_

_"Brick?!" _

_He flew across all over town, all the citizens staring. They seemed to carry their usual glares or frightened looks when he landed on the ground._

_"Mommy, who is that?" one boy asked_

_"Nothing dear, it's just a Rowdyruff Boy."_

_"A Rowdyruff Boy?"_

_"Yes, and there monsters." the mom said, pulling them away. _

_The rest chanted over and over again, monster, monster. Boomer desperately tried to call out, but no one would listen, only to stop and throw stuff at him. He looked through the crowd, calling again._

_"Please, have you seen my brothers?"_

_"Oh PLEASE, no one has seen those boys in years!" the lady said "Your the only one left!" _

_"Years, how long have I?-"His eyes widened, he now looked at his clothes_

_His clothes were now all tathered and torn, like he hadn't slept for days. _

_"Twenty years" one said_

_"Twenty years the boys have been gone, now all we have is YOU!" The crowd came closer and closer, as the man who led the mob finally approached him, a deep omnious voice said:_

_"Here lies the grave of the one who walks alone, the one without his brothers."_

_Boomer fell in his grave. He felt the grave closing up as he was slowly being buried alive. He screamed, but no words were coming out, only that deep voice, laughing and cackling, as he was finally swept away. Boomer thought he couldn't live without his brothers, so this was his deepest fear. He was again in that dark place._

_He screamed and woke up._

Boomer was in a cold sweat.

Once he had finally confessed this to his brother, he grew more and more concerned.

"So, you see, I can't just stop being afraid, y-you guys are the only ones I have." he stuttered

Butch looked at him,

"You know, I wasn't always fearless myself." he said

"Really?"

"'Yeah, man, each time I've fought one of the girls or everytime I see one of you two get hurt, it drives me crazy!"

Boomer showed a form of respect, by saying:

"But I thought you were never scared of the girls?"

"Does the term "girl kisses" ring a bell to you?"

Boomer thought of that very moment, when they were first born, only to be taken away again because of a few dumb girl kisses. This was another one of his fears. Boomer didn't say much after that, thinking it inappropriate. He did however, say this:

"I guess I'm not completely alone in that degree dude." the blonde said, finally taking a drink of his cherry soda. Boomer spit it out, realizing it was tainted.

"Dude, where did you get this from?!" the blonde shouted

Butch chuckled,

"Fooled ya, it's prank soda." he said

"That's for keeping me up all night!"

"You dick!"

Boomer tackled him, sending him to the ground. Butch's laughter was the only thing he could hear as he was wailing on him. Butch took a moment to stop a second, before kicking the blonde off of him. Boomer rubbed his head, a slight bruise forming. Butch looked serious again and flew towards the blonde.

"Sorry dude, it was just a joke." he said, helping him up.

"Yeah, well, watch yourself next time!" the blonde rebuttled

Butch chuckled, he was so cute when he was trying to be tough. He had to admit, most wouldn't live to tell the tale if they were just a regular person, than again, they weren't his brother.

Butch smiled one more time before letting him continue.

"I can also relate to that time...the girl's I mean. Butch, did you ever feel...weird when you were about to die?" he asked

Butch thought for a moment.

"Other than disgusted? no."

The blond looked upset.

"Ok! ok! maybe."

The raven hair thought about it deeper, and realized there was a big, gaping hole there. He couldn't remember any moment beside that, and only remembered a distinct feeling of nothingness as he quickly exploded into thin air.

"I guess if I really think about it, there is one feeling. I never really remembered much after Him reincarnated us." he said, rubbing his head.

Boomer looked dismayed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's like...I don't know...it's like being born again...only backwards." he replied

"I had the same feeling, only worse, before I blew up, all I could think of was you guys." he said, sniffling.

"We sure caused them trouble, didn't we Booms?" he said, nudging closer to the blond.

"Y-Yeah-I guess we did. Did you ever see the look on their faces? They didn't know what hit'em!"

Boomer suddenly laughed

It was true, during their birth, the Rowdyruff Boys had indeed caused a lot of trouble for the city of Townsville, and especially the girls. So much so, it almost resulted in their death. Mojo still went to jail, but he never forgot about the boys, as they could tell since the Him incident. Ever since then, the boys had been exchanged, back and forth, as all custody battles go, until they grew tired of it, going their own way as they grew older. Butch wore a green t-shirt and some black shorts, his hair was spiky and he wore socks up to his ankles.

Boomer found himself looking at Butch's package, but quickly stopped himself. There was no need for that right now. Boomer's cheeks began forming a red beige when Butch suddenly stood up, glancing at him. He poured more soda. Butch offered him the real thing this time.

Boomer quickly guzzled it down, not caring wether he choked or not. He spet up a couple of times, spilling some on Butch's shirt.

"Geeze Boom's slow the fuck down!" he said, wiping off his shirt.

"So-Sorry Butch." he said, embarrassed

"It's ok dude." he said, finishing his soda.

They finally led themselves to the living room and sat down on the couch. They decided to watch some tv. Nothing was good on except the new's and wrestling, they decided to watch that instead. Butch turned the volume up louder when he saw Alberto Del Rio slamming Billy Gun on the ring, Butch cheered.

"Yeah, alright! go Alberto!" he yelled, standing up

Boomer cheered along with him.

He didn't know much about wrestling, but he loved it all the same, anything just to spend time with Butch. He decided maybe was the time to tell him.

"Butch?" he asked

Boomer's lips slightly quivered.

Butch looked at him.

"You know those nightmares I've been having?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been having them all night...constantly in fact. I haven't slept...in days..." he drawled on

Butch looked shocked.

"What the hell Boomer?! First you tell me about the dumb nightmares, than you tell me you haven't slept in days? What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I told you, I can't help it!" he shouted

He was getting irritated at this point. He thought confiding in his brother would help them, but it only made things worse. Boomer was just about to stomp away when Butch grabbed him.

"Let go of me you ass!"

Butch spun him around and pinned him against the wall, holding him in place. Boomer continued to struggle as Butch looked him dead in the eyes, this time glaring. His expression started to soften again when he saw Boomer crying , this time worse. He let out a soft whimper, just as he did before, tears running down his cheeks. Butch bit his bottom lip and released him, feeling guilty.

"What was that for?!" he said, still crying

"I-I don't know dude, I just-ah you shouldn't of been such a baby! he said, throwing his arm's in the air, Boomer pouted. Butch didn't normally feel guilty for anything, not even a conscience, but every time he looked into those soft blue eyes, he got lost in them. Butch finally sighed and calmed down, ashamed.

"Look, do you wanna crash in my room? he asked

"Really? you mean it?!" the blonde chirped

"Of course" the raven hair said

Boomer, excitedly, jumped from where he was standing and flew to Butch's room, beating him before he even reached the door. Butch followed suit, joining the blonde. Boomer scooted in the covers and laid next to Butch. Butch had his back turned, trying to go back to sleep.

"Buuuutch!" his brother whined

"What?" he groaned

"I'm scared"

Butch looked at him

"Seriously?"

Boomer nodded

Butch sighed and brought him closer, hugging him. For being a baby, he sure was cute. Butch nuzzeled him and Boomer responded by wrapping an arm around him closer, savoring the moment. Their foreheads pressed together, searing a kiss. Butch never thought much on his relationship with Boomer, they had been together not too long until their brother decided the idea, bringing them on standstill.

Maybe this was an oppurtunity to bring them closer, Butch thought, still kissing him. Butch brought his hand to cup his cheek, nipping him a bit. Boomer hummed and ahhed when Butch's tunge slipped inside of him, sharing a deep kiss. Their lips parted and they rested a moment, before returning to their usual lip lock. Hand's were crawling up backs when Boomer stopped him a bit, Butch questioned.

"Not tonight Butch...just...can we cuddle?" he finally asked

Butch chuckled, then he said:

"Sure, but not before I do this!" he said, pinning Boomer on the matress, Boomer squealed.

Butch brought his hand down on Boomer, tickling him uncontrollably. Boomer laughed until his face turned red, tears running down his cheeks. It took him time to catch his breath, but when he did, Butch started up again. Boomer tried to shove him off, but Butch had a strong grip, kissing his belly and his chest. Boomer blushed and decided to give up, letting him have his way with him.

Once he was finished kissing, he sat up, still sitting on Boomer.

"That was the best-hahahaha-thing-hahahaha-I-have-ha-ever done." he repeated, through giggles.

"I'm glad, heh heh. A guy like you shouldn't be frowning anyways."

Boomer sat up a little when he said this.

"You really mean it?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Aww, thanks Butch!" he said, giving the raven hair a hug

Butch quickly pushed him away, slamming him with a pillow.

"Hey, watch it! Don't think I've gone all soft now! Your still the baby of the group and your still my baby brother!"

Boomer objected, but was quickly hit with a pillow and slammed in the matress again, when Boomer maneuvered and pushed Butch off, hitting him with the pillow over and over again. Soon, they were both engaged in a pillow fight, exhausted. They laid on the side of eachother and panted.

"That-was-fun." Boomer said, breathless

"You can say that again." was all Butch said, finally wrapping himself back in the covers.

Boomer pouted again and Butch rolled his eyes, pulling the blond closer. They were all warm and snug when their eyes started drooping and Boomer was the first to cave, leaving a still drifting Butch. He sighed to himself as he was, once again, left to the insomnia that plagued him. He looked at the clock again, 2:53, Butch groaned to himself, at this rate, he'd never get to sleep. He started to softly sing:

_Invisible by day,_

_unknown and hidden_

_but at night it rises_

_A pulsing shadow beneath the eyes_

_never ending movement_

_It is the fleeting thought_

_stuck fluttering through the mind_

_It is the tiny sound in the corner_

_invisibility calling your attention_

_It is exhaustion so pure_

_It rips straight through the soul_

He continued singing this tune until there were no words or songs left in him. He slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of the morning to come. Butch didn't normally sing, but it was a secret passion of his. He even went as far to write his own lyrics, but he would never tell Brick this. Boomer was stirring in his sleep, he was having another nightmare.

_Boomer dreamt of himself and his brothers all with Mojo, laughing, having some sodas, when the girl's arrived. All of them gasped, Mojo spat out his soda. All three of the boys looked in disbelief. Mojo ordered them to fly after them. They flew around, when they were jolted by an unexpected scene. _

_"Huh? What the-"_

_The girls looked stranger then usual, smiling and with long eye lashes. There were sparkles around them, but something changed within them. Their usual bright smiles and stunning looks, were now brought by hideous grins. Blossom was the first to go, kissing Brick on the cheek, he frowned. Bubbles was the second, her looks exaggerated, doing the same._

_Buttercup was the least that changed, following her sisters. All three of them changed into their signature color, screaming. The screams came louder and louder, and this time Boomer was the only one left. Brick had exploded in two seconds flat and Butch came not soon after, leaving Boomer alone. He still heard the screams, even after his brothers exploded, making it worse. _

_The girls grinned evilly, laughing. They laughed and laughed until Boomer was nothing and he finally gave in and exploded along with his brothers beside him. His death was in slow motion, expanding his flesh along the city, blood covering the buildings. That's when he screamed._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

His scream was so loud, it jolted him awake.

This startled Butch. Butch noticed that Boomer was shaking and brought him closer, making him feel better. Boomer sniffled and snuggled one more time until Butch asked him a question.

"Was it another nightmare?"

Boomer nodded, Butch held him closer.

"Shhhh, it was just a bad dream."

_Invisible by day,_

_unknown and hidden_

_but at night it rises_

_A pulsing shadow beneath the eyes_

_never ending movement_

_It is the fleeting thought_

_stuck fluttering through the mind_

_It is the tiny sound in the corner_

_invisibility calling your attention_

_It is exhaustion so pure_

_It rips straight through the soul_

Butch was singing to him. He kept singing until he eventually fell asleep. Butch felt his own eyes growing heavy as he drifted off, closing his eyes. There was a smile there as he finally reached his slumber. Brick had arrived only a few seconds late, watching his brothers sleep.

Things didn't go exactly as planned for the Ruff, but it couldn't be any better, slamming his beer into the fridge. He'd have to share the story once they awoke. For now, he mused, he'd watch his brothers slumber, singing the tune Butch was singing just moments before.

The End

(Author's Note: I hope you like it Reposhillo, I hope it's what you wanted. This was really fun to write! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long, I just wanted to make it perfect, hope you enjoyed. Alberto Del Rio and Billy Gun are both WWE wrestling players. The song that Butch sung was a poem by Kit Random, a poetry site.

( I thought it fit perfectly with Butch's insomnia. Anyway, please write and review everyone. :) ^_^ )


End file.
